just_dancefandomcom_de-20200213-history
7 rings
7 rings ist ein Song aus dem Spiel Just Dance 2020. Gesungen wird er von Ariana Grande. Inhalt Die Routine wird von einem Trio von Mädchen durchgeführt. Sie haben leuchtende türkisfarbene Konturen. Der Hintergrund kennzeichnet schwarze Räume in einer Villa mit Aqua, Rosa und Purpur. Im Obergeschoss baumeln hellblaue Laken. In einigen Räumen sind Kräne und Vorhänge zu sehen. Songtext Yeah, breakfast at Tiffany's and bottles of bubbles Girls with tattoos who like getting in trouble Lashes and diamonds, ATM machines Buy myself all of my favorite things (yeah) Been through some bad shit, I should be a sad bitch Who woulda thought it'd turn me to a savage? Rather be tied up with calls and not strings Write my own checks like I write what I sing, yeah (yeah) My wrist, stop watchin', my neck is flossin' Make big deposits, my gloss is poppin' You like my hair? Gee, thanks, just bought it I see it, I like it, I want it, I got it (yeah) I want it, I got it, I want it, I got it I want it, I got it, I want it, I got it You like my hair? Gee, thanks, just bought it I see it, I like it, I want it, I got it (yeah) Wearing a ring, but ain't gon' be no "Mrs." Bought matching diamonds for six of my bitches I'd rather spoil all my friends with my riches Think retail therapy my new addiction Whoever said money can't solve your problems Must not have had enough money to solve 'em They say, "Which one?" I say, "Nah, I want all of 'em" Happiness is the same price as red-bottoms My smile is beamin', my skin is gleamin' The way it shine, I know you've seen it (you've seen it) I bought a crib just for the closet Both his and hers, I want it, I got it, yeah I want it, I got it, I want it, I got it I want it, I got it, I want it, I got it (baby) You like my hair? Gee, thanks, just bought it (oh yeah) I see it, I like it, I want it, I got it (yeah) Yeah, my receipts, be lookin' like phone numbers If it ain't money, then wrong number Black card is my business card The way it be settin' the tone for me I don't mean to brag, but I be like, "Put it in the bag, " yeah When you see them racks, they stacked up like my ass, yeah Shoot, go from the store to the booth Make it all back in one loop, give me the loot Never mind, I got the juice Nothing but net when we shoot Look at my neck, look at my jet Ain't got enough money to pay me respect Ain't no budget when I'm on the set If I like it, then that's what I get, yeah I want it, I got it, I want it, I got it (yeah) I want it, I got it, I want it, I got it (oh yeah, yeah) You like my hair? Gee, thanks, just bought it I see it, I like it, I want it, I got it (yeah) ÜBERSETZEN IN: DEUTSCH